Mission Classified
by CasXIII
Summary: Soldier hybrids amongst us. Killing us and kidnapping us. To stop them, help is needed. A simple mission is cast out, though not simply overcome. The guide, the SOLDIER, Turks, and slum rudies. (Major AU and ages a bit different. Oc's involved and OcXCharacters.) T for violence and language


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII but I down the plot and my Oc Keir Shadou and minor Oc's. I do not own Zareth Flynn, he belongs to Bear-of-Caramel. And Blaine belongs to my friend Taylor. Onward to the story~

*~3rd person PoV~*

"Sephiroth! We don't need a guide!" Keir argued.

"Keir, this boy knows a lot in travel. He's been to many places and would be a good ally." Sephiroth sighed trying to explain to the thick headed 19 year old.

"But what should that matter?! We know exactly where we are heading!" She argued further. The 21 year old first class was getting a bit tired.

"Keir! You are meeting our guide and bringing him back here! Understood?" He stood from his chair and looked down upon the second class SOLDIER. She merely sighed in defeat and bowed.

"Yes, sir." Her silver bangs fell forward over her face when she did so. She put on her SOLDIER helmet over her pixie short ebony hair and chin-length bangs.

"Dismissed." He sat back in. his seat running his own fingers through his silver bangs.

**KNOCK**KNOCK**

Surprised, Sephiroth and Keir looked toward the door. Sephiroth nodded his head to her, and she opened it. Appearing in the doorway were three men in suits. Two reconized by Keir known as Reno and Rude. The other man was unknown to her.

"Long time no see, Blaine." Sephiroth greeted the tall Turk. Said Turk, slightly nodded his head in return.

"And you Sephiroth." This white haired man was rather quietly spoken.

"What do you guys want..." Keir asked maybe a little rudely.

"Well my dear-"

"I wasn't asking you..." Keir. cut off Reno.

"We were asked to visit the SOLDIER and check up on their recent mission." Rude pushed up his glasses.

"Well SOLDIER don't need help from filthy Turks." Keir gritted her teeth.

"Dismissed, Keir." Sephiroth said sternly, pressing his fore and middle fingers between his brows in frustration. She growled but walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Has she gotten more dog like since we last met?" Reno rubbed the back of his head looking at the door.

"She just...disapproves of the mission plans." Sephiroth shook his head in concern.

"You should put a muzzle on that guard dog of yours." Snickering, Reno was hit on the head by Rude. Sephiroth also looked up at him glaring slightly. Blaine cleared his throat drawing the attention toward himself.

"Rude, Reno, and I were sent to accompany you on your mission. Shinra's orders." He spoke deeply, earning a sigh from Sephiroth.

"I see...Keir won't be too happy with that. Though, she is leaving shortly to pick up our guide from the east port." A sigh escaped his lips. A loud thud was then heard, catching the attention of the four men...well, three men and late teen.

~With Keir~

Keir walked out of the room rather angry. She leaned against the wall next to the door, taking off her helmet.

"Damn Turks...damn Shinra...stupid Reno..." Keir grumbled and mumbled to herself, fluffing out her bangs.

"Reno gets his own category, Keiry?" Zack chuckled.

"I guess." Keir smiled up at him. Zack and Angeal had both given her that nickname.

"Well, what's up with you?" Smiling, Zack ruffled her hair. She smiled and laughed a bit.

"Gotta go on a mission to get someone to help us out on the Experiment Mission."

"Good luck." He chuckled. "I gotta run, I promised to meet Angeal for a before-mission-work-out session."

"Alright. See ya, Zack!" Keir called after him as he ran down the hall waving his hand at her.

"You too!" Zack gave a signature grin and disappeared around a corner.

She chuckled and began walking down the hall, swinging her helmet in her hand as her boots clanked against the tile flooring.

"I still believe it was a fluke that Sephiroth was first class so young." Keir stopped and listened to the voices, rage building in her chest.

"He's probably really weak. Someone probably begged to get him to first class." Keir clenched her helmet tightly in her fist.

"And that one girl, his assistant." The first SOLDIER chuckled.

"Weak! He just begged to have her in SOLDIER. She's a nuisance to SOLDIER. She probably can't fight. She doesn't even carry a gun." Having heard enough, Keir stormed over to them.

"Do you want to test my strength?!" Keir threw her helmet to the side and grabbed the nearest Soldier by the collar of his shirt. Her fists were tightly clenched to where her knuckles turned white.

"Sure. Bet you couldn't stand your own against me." The other man, Galleel, stood smirking.

"I could take you both on..." She glared. The man in her grasp, who was named Peter, was sweating majorly. Its safe to say, he didn't like the idea.

"Bring it on." Galleel brought both fists in front of his face in a ready stance. Keir threw Peter to the side and stood upright with her hands at her sides. Confused, Galleel yelled at her to get in ready stance.

"As you wish." Keir smirked. Getting in an aggressive stance, her eyes narrowed toward the blonde Soldier. Though, she kept Peter in her sight as well.

Lunging forward, Galleel threw the first punch, landing on her collar bone. Keir brought her knee up to his gut, causing him to sputter. Once Galleel backed off, Peter jumped in aiming to hit her jaw. Catching his fist, she gave a swift kick to his chest, sending him skidding backwards, landing him on his backside.

Keir rushed forward hooking Galleel's jaw in a right hook. He returned the blow with a left jab to her cheek. Keir jumped back as Galleel and Peter both followed after her and she ran down the hall.

"Stop running away!" Galleel growled after her.

"I'm not running away, I'm running." She smirked. She kept running until Galleel and Peter were side-by-side. Slowing down a bit she jumped forward and then pushed with her foot to push her backwards. Before Galleel and Peter could stop, she knocked into their jaws with both of her elbows. Peter fell to the ground and didn't bother to get up, saying he had enough. Galleel, however, got up and wanted to win the fight.

"I will not lose to a weak little girl like you!" He growled grabbing the 'case' knife from his belt.

"It's sad really, having to resort to a knife to fight little ol' me." She smirked. Galleel growled loudly and threw knife at her, nicking the corner of her ear and landing into the wall behind her. Lunging forward, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him against the near wall with a loud "THUD". He brought the side of his fist down on her cheekbone making her fall to the ground. She got up, angered. She brought her foot to the side of his jaw. He spat up blood and returned a kick to the throat. She stumbled back, wiping the blood from her lip.

"Bastard!" She growled. Her quick temper getting in the way. She aimed to punch him again and instead, she hit the wall. Though, in quick thinking, she brought her knee up and knocked him in the nose with a snap. He hissed in pain and elbowed her in the solar-plexus. She dropped to her knees and punched him in the diaphragm, making him drop as well.

"Should've known..." Sephiroth shook his head in disappointment. Keir looked up at him.

"She started it!" Galleel told his own mentor.

"Yeah right!" She growled in his direction.

"Keir...go get our guide..." Sephiroth was clearly angry at the young girl.

"But!" She protested.

"I'll deal with it. Now go." She bowed her head and walked off toward the airships.

~TimeSkip~

*~Keir PoV~*

I looked over at our so called guide. His name, Zareth Flynn. A boy, only seventeen. He was tall, 5' 10", and stocky, not fat though, seemed more muscle. He must be strong. He had a rough look though, a half zipped, worn black jacket with the sleeves rolled up. I gathered some information about him without even asking him. From the cigarette in his mouth, looks like he has a smoking habit. He know what he's doing in terms of guiding, that was obvious by all the pin and pictures of different places on the left side of his jacket. It also seemed that he chose close combat, for the club on his left hip, the roman-style short sword on his right, and the broadsword on his back. He may not be all that good with distant combat.

"Hey kid, where are your parents?" Reno asked.

"Oh...they um...were killed when I was five." Okay, parents were killed and he's shy. New info.

"And you're seventeen know, when did you start doing what you do?" Reno added.

"Started when I was twelve." Zareth answered. Five years, and he's been a lot of places. Hm...

"This will be fun." I continued to look out the window, listening in and gathering information.

"I guess." Flynn said quietly.

"Don't worry about dog britches over there, she's a stick in the mud." Reno patted his back and laughed when I gave him a death glare.

"Ha ha, now shut up." I growled.

"We'll be back soon." Rude had told me.

"Good." I stood up, catching most everyone's attention. "Listen up. Most of us will be going on the Experiment Mission...turks included. When we get back to the Shinra building, you will gather your things you will need and get to bed. We leave early tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am!" The 25 other SOLDIER saluted.

"That goes for you too." I looked over at Zareth. He nodded his head.

"Yes sir puppy." I glowered as Reno laughed.

"Whatever..." I turned away and walked to make sure the pilots were doing their job. What a fun mission this will be...

Author's Note: Finally got this chapter done~ Will get better later on~ Enjoy! Comments are appreciated! Bear-of-Caramel owns Zareth Flynn! Blaine is owned my a friend.


End file.
